


Of Heart Attacks and Over Reactions

by mobilisinmobili



Series: MCU: One Shots [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, Business Trip, Irondad, Oneshot, Overprotective, Precious Peter Parker, Teamwork, Teenagers, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 14:15:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14750442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mobilisinmobili/pseuds/mobilisinmobili
Summary: -One shot-Peter has a special talent for sky rocketing Tony's blood pressure and stress, even from a different continent. Black widow just plays along.





	Of Heart Attacks and Over Reactions

“Peter.” 

“Mr. Stark. Hi! How's Germany?” 

Peter winced. He probably sounded worse than he thought he did as the words just tumbled out of his mouth. 

Too upbeat and rushed to sound like he was telling the truth. which Tony probably knew too considering the almost suspicious tone he started with. 

“I'm good. Mid meeting break. How about you?” 

“I'm doing great! 

There was a tense beat of silence before Tony spoke again. 

“Where are you right now?” 

Peter hesitated before replying.

“Oh, you know. Just wandering around the place.”

“Hmmm. Really? That's good. It's like four in the morning over there isn't it?” 

“Yup! Couldn't really sleep so just walking around trying to find something fun to do.” 

“I see.” 

Peter quirked a brow at the vague answer. 

“Peter?” 

“Yeah Mr. Stark?” 

“I hope you realize who it is that you're lying to.” 

Peter could have sworn that the temperature took a plunge following that absolutely damaging power move. 

“I'm not looking for excuses, so we're gonna skip over all of that to get to the most important question: what the  _ hell _ do you think your doing out on the streets at four AM on a school day?” 

Peter winced, still unsure as to what he should say. 

“Also, on a tangent, do you honestly think in your heart of hearts that I don't keep track of all The tech I make? I get notifications each and any time anyone even comes close to touching it let alone activate and wear it.” Tony stated, in part disappointment and part exasperation. 

“So, I'm gonna advise you to make your way back to the compound because if I don't get a notification that you entered the building within the next twenty minutes, I will not hesitate to put a house arrest cuff on you. Do you understand? I will  _ personally  _ make one if need be.” Peter didn't miss the most likely true and altogether sobering threat.

“But it takes at  _ least  _ thirty minutes to get back.” Peter’s eyes widened in apprehension. 

“Is it unfortunate? Yes. Will that change anything I said? Nope. If you can patrol for more than four hours, I'm positive you can run yourself back home in twenty.” 

“I-” 

“Again. Not interested. You have nineteen minutes left, so I suggest you get going.” The call went dead, prompting Peter to action, nearly tripping himself off of the tall building he was on in his haste to get back in time. 

\--- 

“He almost fell off a building, you know.” Nat took a sip of her cola, rummaging the brown bag for her fries. 

“What?!”

“After your call, he kinda faltered a bit, right next to the ledge.”

There was a moment of stunned silence as she continued to much on her fries before taking another sip. 

“Was that too much information at once? Helloooo?”

She furrowed her brows in suspicion. 

“Are you flying right now?” 

“Yup.”

“You're kidding…”

The line went dead, leaving Nat in the dark with her French fries and cola. 

\---

“Peter Parker, please come to the front office. I repeat. Peter Parker, please come to the front office. Thank you.” 

“You don't think it's him, do you?” Peter blanched, looking to Ned for assurance. 

“Did you say he was in Germany for the week for that tech summit? What are the chances he'd turn back on day 1 just cause you almost slipped. I mean, you said it yourself. It was minor and he probably didn't hear it.”

“True. True.” his wide eyes gave away the attempted calm. 

“Alright.” he said, packing his stuff in his bag. 

“I'll text you later if I'm still alive.”

“don't die!”

\---

The moment Peter shut the passenger door of one of Tony’s many sports cars, the calm level facade fell flat off Tony’s face.

He turned to face Peter completely. 

“You're back early.” Peter tried for a winning smile which just fell flat into a grimace. 

“Don't say anything else. Not one word. My blood pressure hadn't come down from that little trip you almost had.” 

Tony started the car, speeding out of the school zone in a much too fast speed.

“If you ever.  _ Ever  _ do that again, I will  _ personally  _ superglue you to the ground. Am I clear.” 

Peter nodded. 

“Good. Now let's go get some Shawarma. I'm starving.”


End file.
